


Is it too soon to do this yet?

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Second kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: A few days after Ada confesses her feelings for Hecate and they share their first kiss, Hecate wonders how to move forward.





	Is it too soon to do this yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gutsandglitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsandglitter/gifts).



> A/N: Thanks to Meridel for giving this a look. Still blame any and all grammatical errors on me. Gutsandglitter, I'm sorry this is late but I hope you enjoy dear! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Title from Taylor Swift's "Delicate"

Hecate wiped her brow and deposited her clippers in her basket as she finished collecting her roses. She stood up slowly, her work complete, and sighed. She glanced toward the small basket of flowers that included the one she usually left on Ada’s desk.

_Ada_ , she thought.

Hecate sighed again. It had been exactly five days since Ada’s quiet confession over their evening review. Hecate bit her lip at the memory of Ada’s tender words and the sweet press of her lips after Hecate leaned forward to meet them. She’d intended to address it the next morning and make a confession of her own but a few Year Fours brewed a series of disastrous potions and they’d spent the rest of the week repairing the damage. Not to mention, there were their usual duties and before too long, Hecate realized that the better part of a week had passed.

She considered the roses a moment. Would it be enough just to leave Ada a bouquet? Would she even want it? Hecate shook her head. Perhaps it was a foolish endeavor and Ada regretted her words.

_No_ , she thought. Ada Cackle did not mince words and she’d expressed feelings, _romantic_ feelings for Hecate. Hecate might be unsure of how that was possible but she felt how much Ada meant what she’d said. The only thing left was to try to navigate her next step. She picked up her basket, banishing her gloves and clippers. She hoped a stroll might clear her head.

She rounded her section of the gardens before she caught sight of a familiar soft pink sunhat. Ada smiled as she cut some basil and thyme and placed them in a small basket. Her face was slightly pink from the heat but the warmth of her bright face rivaled the sunshine.

Hecate considered leaving. After all, Ada was probably busy but she knew that opportunities to talk were often rare for the two of them. Especially if the last week were any indication. She took a deep breath and transferred closer.

Her heart beat faster as she heard Ada’s familiar humming. She smiled softly and edged closer. “Ada?”

“Oh,” replied Ada as she dropped her clippings and stood up. Her glasses were slightly askew, her hat in danger of falling, and the strap of her sundress had slipped on her shoulder. Hecate had never felt a stronger desire to kiss her.

“I, I didn’t mean to disturb you,” offered Hecate.

Ada adjusted her spectacles and straightened her hat. Hecate’s fingers itched with the urge to reach out for Ada’s shoulder strap but whether to pull it up or further down was debatable.

Ada shook her head. “Your presence is never a disturbance, Hecate.”

Hecate tightened her hands over the handle of her basket. Her mind screamed at her to offer Ada the roses but she couldn’t bring herself to move.

Ada tilted her head in consideration. “Was there something you needed?”

_You_ , thought Hecate. She fumbled with her basket and held it up in offering. “Just to, well, give you these.”

Ada walked slowly toward her and smiled down at the roses. “They’re lovely,” said Ada as she gathered a few. She peered up at Hecate. “Any particular reason?”

“Yes, I,” Hecate paused and lowered the basket to the ground before she took a closer step toward Ada. “I wanted to discuss something.”

“You did?” asked Ada as she twirled one of the roses but didn’t look up at Hecate.  

Hecate nodded and lifted a shaky hand to Ada’s shoulder, relieved when Ada leaned into her touch. “I didn’t have a chance to respond to your words the other evening.”

Ada looked up then with a tentative smile. “Oh, I don’t know. A kiss is a pretty clear response.”

Hecate’s mouth twitched into a small smile. “Then you wouldn’t mind another?”

Ada winked. “Oh, I’d welcome it.”

Hecate cupped her cheek and leaned down to brush her lips against Ada’s. She threaded her fingers through Ada’s hair, swallowing Ada’s soft sigh and pulling her closer. The roses slipped from Ada’s hands as she brought her arms around Hecate’s waist and deepened their kiss.

When they parted, Hecate leaned forward for a small peck before she said, “I have feelings for you as well. I have for some time.”

Ada smiled and whispered, “I should hope so with kisses like that.”

Hecate bit her lip. “It’s alright, isn’t it?”

Ada squeezed Hecate’s hips as she pulled back to give her a proper look. “What do you mean?”

Hecate took a deep breath. “To kiss you,” she wrapped her arms around Ada’s shoulders, “to hold you like this.”

Ada brought a hand up to cup Hecate’s cheek. Hecate leaned into her touch as Ada stroked her thumb along the top of her cheekbone. “It’s more than alright.” Ada leaned up and whispered in her ear, “And when you’re ready, we’ll discuss anything else you might like to do.”

Hecate felt her cheeks warm as Ada settled back on her feet. “I look forward to it.”

Ada pulled her down slightly. “I’m glad,” she said before she leaned up to kiss her again.    

 


End file.
